A Challenge
by FruityFruits123
Summary: AU Sakura Haruno, a genius, got sick of the world and decided to abandon it in favor of another world where people fly, break rocks, and kill people without batting an eyelash.  Welcome to ninja world, Haruno Sakura.  MultixSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people!**

**This is a prologue and I want to know your opinion before I continue, so revew!**

**I am a huge multi-Saku fan, and after reading so many fictions, I decided to write my own! This is set in alternate universe where Sakura was never in a ninja world, but she actually lived in a modern world where we live in. She suddenly, miracuoulsy goes to universe of ninja and meets Naruto there and…rest, you'll have to wait and see. So if I got your attention, then let's get started!**

**Um, before I start (I know I kinda lied in above sentence then) I just want to ask anyone if they know a good Sakura training and kicking ass kinda fic. I really, REALLY hate it when she's a fangirl and doesn't use her potential which just PISSES me off. If you know a fiction where she's not a fangirl and actually TRAINS or something like that, that would just be awesome. Please recommend me some. Pretty please with cherries on top?**

**Disclaimer: this is my first and my last disclaimer. I do NOT own Naruto. Seriously**.

* * *

_I'm searching..._

_Searching for a challenge._

_

* * *

_

"Sakura! Wake up and come down for breakfast!"

From upstairs, a girl with pink hair opened her emerald eyes, only to shut them back with a cringe. Morning suns always blinded her. She got out of her bed and went straight to the bathroom. Splashing some water on her face to wake herself up, she turned on the faucet and began washing her face in ice cold water. When she looked up, her eyes caught the reflection of her on the mirror. A pink haired girl with emerald eyes stared at her back. She sighed.

She has been told that she had her mother's eyes, but she knew it was a statement that would never be possible. The woman that she calls 'mom' is all but a foster parent that adopted her when she was a child. Even though she didn't know when she was abandoned by her blood mother, she clearly rememerd the day her fostter parent adopted her. She had been bullied again, by children who liked to tease her about her abnormal pink hair and-apparently-large forehead. A woman with brown, PLAIN hair and green eyes had told her that she was to call her new mommy. She knew then that her _real_ mom wasn't coming back.

She brushed her collarbone-length pink hair to get the tangles out. Her pink hair always got attention from wrong and right people, even when she was a child. Everyone, even the adults in the orphanage, thought it was dyed to get some freaking attention. 'As if,' she scoffed. 'Who would let a child, an orphan child, dye her hair into fucking PINK? Ridiculous.' She used to hate her abnormal features, and tried considering dying it to black or something of equally common color, but decided against it. It was what made her…Sakura, after all.

"Haruno Sakura! If you don't come down right this moment—"

"I'm coming down, mom!"

She quickly dried her face off and put on some moisturizer because a girl could never have dry skin because it would totally be unattractive—blahblahblah. Really, she wouldn't even bother with the shit if she wasn't made to by her mom. She quickly went downstairs and was greeted with miso soup with rice, and she sighed in happiness. Nothing like traditional Japanese menu to cheer her up.

"I really, really don't know what's so delicious about plain miso soup and rice." Her mom said, exasperated. Sakura shrugged it off. She was already used to how her _mom_ thinks of her menu choice. She appreciated the simple and non-greasy feel of traditional Japanese food. It didn't upset her stomach like some food that her mom insisted on making for some stupid reason. She picked up her chopsticks and started eating.

* * *

"I'll be going now, mom!"

"Okay, Sakura, have a good day in your school!"

"Good day, my ass," she mumbled under her breath. It was probably another day filled with boring stuff that she already knew about, thank you very much. Not to mention horny teenage boys droolling at the sight of some other sluts in the area showing their legs and cleavage, encouraging those perverted bastards. Not that the needed any encouragement.

She sighed. She seriously needed something in her life. Something exciting, mind blowing, something totally _out of this world_ that would make her actually _challenge_ herself. Living this world was so easy and so _boring_, and nothing interested her anymore. It wasn't that she was trying to brag; in fact, she desperately wanted someone to beat her down, so to speak, so she can have the satisfaction of achieving something out of hard work.

The past 16 years of life was so easy for her. She had excellent grades, even in elite school for gifted. She took advanced courses and since that wasn't enough, her professors had already given up trying to teach her. Her mom tried to get to take her university courses, but that was impossible since she didn't know which course she wanted to take exactly.

Her speed was unrivaled in the whole entire school, and her strength was something that she surprised everone with. They never guessed that underneath her fragile appearance, she had so much strength. Even without the strength, she had absolutely no problem defending herself since she had a mastery in martial art form known as tai chi chuan. It had landed her in first place of countless competitions across Japan, and her skill with tessen was considered one of the best in the country. Yes, her life was easy. But it was also so goddamn boring too…

"You got that look on your face, little girl."

She turned around, coming face to face with an old woman who seemed harmless enough. What caught her attention was her previous statement, however, not this woman's looks.

"What kind of look are you talking about, ma'am?" she asekd, her manners not forgotten.

"Ah, very polite. Hard to find in youngsters these days," she chuckled. "You got that look of a very, how to say it, _tired_ person."

"Thank you but I assure you I slept very well last night—"

"You know what kind of 'tired' I'm talking about, girl, and you know it." The mysterious old woman looked at her with surprisingly hard glint in her beady, dark eyes.

"You are tired of this world, aren't you?"

Sakura looked at the woman, slightly alerted. How in the seven hell did this woman know something that she kept hidden so well all this time? For kami's sake, even her mother didn't notice her attitude towards life, and she was her mother! Just who the hell was this woman?

"Don't look so alerted, young girl," she chuckled, "I saw a fellow like you a long time ago. He had this look on his face…" the old woman leaned forward to meet Sakura's eyes.

"He was always looking for some good challenge or puzzle to solve, that boy." She put her hands on Sakura's shoulders, and Sakura had to wince at surprisingly strong grip the woman had on her.

"I can give it to you, you know."

"What…" she pulled out of the woman's grip. "What are you talking about?"

"I can give you the challenge that you desperately seek for. In fact, this challenge is much more than challenge. It will blow your mind away. It will contradict everything you have been taught in this world. You will have to leave everything here, though." The old woman turned away and looked at the ground below her.

"Your home, your family, your friends…you will have to be alone in an unknown world with no support. It will be difficult getting used to that kind of world, world so different from ours, especially without any help from familiary faces, but once you do," now her face turned into ugly smile, "you will _not _want to get out."

"It will be _everything you imagined, and more._"

Sakura gulped. Her body was trembling in expectation. She could even feel herself sweating. How long has she waited for something like this? Something to challenge herself? Something that will blow her mind away? Something that will defy all her expectations, all her natural skills, and make her actually work to achieve something? If…If this woman would really give her all that…

"There will be a price to pay, of course?" Saukra asked. After all, nothiing was free these days.

"No," the old woman chuckled.

"There will be no price or anything. However, if you think about the fact that you will have to leave _everything,_ that will be the biggest price you will pay. Taking you there to that world has absolutey nothing to do with me. You have to perform the ritual yourself, after all."

"A ritual?"

"Oh my," she put her hand in front of her mouth in mocking gesture, "Did I already say that much? Little girl, I'm afraid you have to come to me if you truly want to go to the world that I'm telling you about."

"So, would you like to come?"

Sakura smirked. Is it really even worth asking? She waited all her _life_ for this kind of opportunity. A chance to challenge herself. Even though it was pity that she had to leave her mom in this world, it didn't even matter. She was not related to her by blood and felt very little attachment to the woman anyway.

"Take me to your house."

The old lady smirked.

* * *

"So where is this pace that you are sending me to?" Sakura asked as she entered the house.

"Ah, but telling you would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it, dear?"

Sakura frowned. She hated it when she was kept out of something. She was not a kid and she was pretty damn sure of herself that she could probably handle whatever the secret is.

The room she enetered was intriguing, to say the least. There were so many old, historical stuff that probably dated back thousands of years. There were armours, katanas, and…

"Is that…Is that tesssen?"

"You know of the ancient weapon?"

Sakura scoffed, even though her emerald eyes brightened at seeing her favorite weapon on the wall.

"Of course. May I…"

"Sure, dear."

Sakura picked up the tessen very gently, swiping the dust off of the beautiful weapon. And truly, it was beautiful. She never saw anything quite like it. She has seen both types of tessen; tessen with wood or metal ribs with lacquered paper with metal outer cover, and tessen that was solid metal fan that shaped like an open fan. She practiced her tai chi chuan with both of them, and since it was her favorite type of weapon to use, her knowledge with tessen was quite extensive and correct as well.

This beautiful tessen that she was holding, however, was something that she had not heard of. This metal fan was made with sheer metal that was just as thin as, if not thinner, than lacquered paper that they used with wood or metal rib. However, what made this tessen so special was the fact that even though it was made out of sheer metal, it could be folded like closed fan from its opened state. The beautiful decoration of red feathers was not lost on her as well, and she looked at the kanji of 'beauty' and 'wind' engraved at the outer cover of the tessen.

"This truy is one of a kind," she stated, still amazed at this beautiful fan. The lady chuckled at Saura's enthusiasm over her metal fan.

"You can have it if you want," she said, not even looking at Sakura's way anymore to prepare her for ritual that was to come.

Sakura's head snapped towards the lady, not believing the world she said. Was she actually serious? She could give away this beautiful tessen freely?

"You are serious?" Sakura asked cautiously, as if expecting the lady to throw a punch line that she felt sure was to come.

"Yes you can. It was not even mine anyway, and I was never good at art of tessenjutsu."

"I…" She looked at the metal fan in her fan with awe and wonder.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, my dear," the lady smiled in her freakish way. She continued to rummage through her things, while Saura was examining the tessen that she held in her hand. Sakura wondere if she was allowed to practice her tai chi chaun here. Her hands were itching and just excited to use this beautiful weapon. She opeed and examined the fan from every angle that she possibly could. She sight when she couldn't find any faults. Still beautiful and elegant.

Kami, she sounded like a lovesick teenage girl.

'What kind of teenage girl falls in love with a weapon anyway?' she scoffed.

'Haruno Saura, that's who.'

"Okay dear, we are ready and you are set to go!" The lady clapped her hand and motioned Sakura to come to her way. She closed the fan shut, and went to the old lady.

"Now, before we get started, do you happen to know how to protect yourself even a little?"

Sakura inwardl smiled at the irony. She was asking a tai chi chuan master if she knew how to protect herself.

"Only a little," she answered. She didn't feel like giving out too much information, after all.

"Well, then you might want to get into something comfortable that you can fight in." The lady started rummaging through her closet, which, from Sakura's view, held many traditional kimonos and hakamas that probably are worth lot of money if sold today. It looked pretty old, and judging by its complicated patterns, it was high-classs one at that.

"Ah, this might fit you. Will this be comfortable?" she held a pair of dakr shorts that probably would reach her knee. It was loose, almost as loose as hakama, and Sakura guessed that it was designed originally to allow movements for the wearer.

"Why am I going to be required to fight or _protect_ myself?" Sakura asked, puzzled.

"You are probably going to be required to fight because the people there will most definitely not trust you. It's good to know how to protect yourself also because there are some dangerous creatures there. Lots and lots of mutated things." The lady pointed to the washroom. "Now go get changed dear."

When Sakura got out of the washroom in pair of very comfortable dark shorts (even more comfortable than her training attire), the lady was standing in a circle of candles with the floor covered in white paint that was drawn into complicated design.

"Are you ready?"

Sakura smirked. She held her tessen in her hand and tightened the straps of her sandals at her feet.

"Absolutely."

* * *

**And that wraps the prologue! Should I continue or not? Review please! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

_Ah, I finally found it..._

_A challenge._

_

* * *

_

Naruto Uzumaki was a ninja.

He was known as most obnoxious ninja in his generation, some even say that he is probably the most obnoxious ninja in _history of Konoha_, but he was a ninja. He was idiotic, unpredictable, and so much _louder_ than average ninja, but he was a goddamn amazing ninja anyway. He had to be, in order to fulfill his lifelong dream to become a Hokage.

In his obnoxious, knuckleheaded, but very kind mind, it was unacceptable to let future Hokage do a mindless mission such as escorting a client to Suna or cleaning house for old geezers. Or walk around the perimeter of Konoha village for possible threats. It was useless in his mind. 'Possible threats' never appeared anyway, so why waste his time searching around perimeter for nothing when he could train in the meantime?

Needless to say, when Tsunade, the Hokage, wanted Naruto and his teammates to search around the perimeter for the said 'possible threat', the same kind of mission he thought was useless beyond mentioning, he reacted like obnoxious ninja that he is.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, I told you not to call me that."

"I won't call you that if you give me some cool mission instead of lame-ass mission like this. Seriously, it's unacceptable to let future Hokage-to-be to go on a useless mission like _searching around the perimeter_."

Hatake Kakashi, the team leader, sighed beside Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke, his best friend and also his rival, just muttered something along the line of 'dobe' and his female teammate, Ami, just tried to keep her anger leashed. She didn't want to be unprofessional around her village Hokage, after all.

But, _damn_, his voice is getting louder…

"Naruto," Tsunade said, her vein throbbing from her forehead. 'Not a good sign,' Kakashi thought.

"You will either accept this mission or you won't go to any of the _cool missions _that you dreamed about any time soon. _For 4 months._"

Naruto exclaimed in horror. "You can't do that, baa-chan—"

"I can and I will. Watch me." Tsunade took a sip of her—beautiful, loyal, just plain _amazing_—sake, and looked at Naruto with menacing eyes.

"Now, what are you still doing in my office? Get out!"

Chorus of 'yes, ma'am' was heard and Team 7 disappeared, leaving Tsunade and her sake alone. Tsunade looked at her sake.

'Now, where were we?'

* * *

"I can't believe baa-chan is making us do such useless mission! I'm going to be Hokage, damn it!"

Ami sighed. The whole time they were making their way towards the village gate, he wouldn't stop talking about how he deserved a better mission because he was hokage and continued to grumble, which was really beginning to irritate her nerves. Seriously, why couldn't he be more like Sasuke-kun?

…But if he was like Sasuke-kun, than this team would probably drive her crazy with quietness, so maybe it was good that Naruto was Naruto. Still…

"Shut up, dobe," Naruto growled at the nickname.

"It's not like this is our first time getting a mission like this. Why are you being especially louder about it today?"

"Because—"

Whatever Naruto was trying to say was cut off when a presence of chakra was flickered nearby. The members of the Team 7 quickly turned their faces towards the direction that chakra flickered, and without saying a word, they quickly began to make their way to the said direction.

'Is there actually going to be a threat today? If it's Akatsuki…' Kakashi thought, his porn book already disappeared into his pocket.

'No. The chakra level is not too strong, probably about chuunin. Besides, if it was Akatsuki, they probably wouldn't make the mistake of not cloaking their chakra anyway.'

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, do you think whoever it is could be a threat?" Naruto looked happy at idea of getting some action.

"We don't know, but let's not attack them first, okay? We don't know who this person is going to be."

"Their chakra signature is definitely not familiar," Sasuke ducked at the upcoming branch that would have otherwise knocked him on the face.

They soon came into a clearing and saw a figure wearing a hood, standing alone. The figure looked petite, slim, and gave no indication of the awareness of Team 7's arrival.

"Excuse me—"whatever Ami wanted to say was cut off when Naruto exclaimed beside her.

"Oi! Who are you and what are you doing in Konoha's territory?"

Ami smacked Naruto upside down. Sasuke looked at Naruto in annoyance and Kakashi just sighed at his team's stupid behavior. He tured towards the person but found that the mysterious person had already turned towards them. Kakashi asked, in neutral voice.

"Who are you and what is your business in Konoha?"

The figure just stood there for a second, not moving an inch. When Kakashi was ready to ask her the question again, this time slightly more annoyed, the figure suddenly took of its hood, revealing—

"What…"

…pink hair?

* * *

Sakura looked at her surrounding, her identity hidden by its environment from a hood that the old lady had given her before the ritual finished completely. The lady, whom she never got to know the name because she refused to tell her for some unknown reason, had told he that this era was not even recorded in our history book because it was a complete different universe. She told her that, because she herself had never been to the world, there was nothing more she could tell her except this universe was filled with ninjas.

'Ninjas.' Sakura scoffed. 'And here I thought that it was just fantasy figure that human made for some whatever reason. Do they all wear black clothes and a cloth over their face to hide their identity or something?' Sakura mused.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned her focus to the trees that seemed to surround her, swallow her whole. It was certainly taller than the trees she has seen in her universe, not to mention thicker. Also, the sheer number of them was amazing as well. 'I don't think I've seen this many trees in my entire life,' Sakura mused.

Suddenly, she could feel someone, no multiple of people, coming at her with incredible speed. Sakura smirked and felt that her hands were already trembling in anticipation at their skills. 'This was what I was waiting for, what I came for.' She clenched her fists to stop her trembling, which didn't help at all.

'_Come on, come faster. Show me what you got. Amaze me.'_

Not a minute later, she felt four people landing behind her, all of them very light on their feet despite jumping from a very high tree. She still had her back against them, so she couldn't see their faces.

"Excuse me—"

"Oi, who are you and what are you doing in Konoha's territory?"

A girl's voice was cut off by a loud shout from a male. The same girl hit the male, she assumed, because the male that cut her off before had muttered soft 'ow'. She turned around towards them, studying them beneath her hood.

'Well, it certainly feels like a different universe with the clothes they are wearing. Seriousy, orange jumpsuit?' She observed the male in the orange jumpsuits, who had blond hair and blue eyes. A figure standing next to him was a female, probably the one who hit him, who had a skirt that had silts in the middle and side.

'What the hell is the point of that skirt if it has slits all over? Fashion statement?'

Her strange outfit was paired with blue vest. The only thing that she could tolerate from the girl was that her hair color was just as weird as hers, with purple, even though she could tell that it was dyed, with its root showing.

A brooding male stood beside her with arms crossed. He had a very…_unique_ hairstyle and his onyx eyes were staring at two figures beside him in obvious annoyed manner. He had a black shirt, black pants, and black sandals. 'I don't usually like to discriminate people and judge them by their book cover, but something about this kid just screams _I hate the world_. Is it wrong to think like that?'

A voice sighed beside them. He had a silver hair, which didn't look like it was dyed—'Maybe I won't be alone anymore in the naturally-weird-hair-color group!'—and he had a strange metal headband that concealed one of this eye. He also had a mask on, which prevented her from seeing what was beneath the mask. He was wearing an outfit similar to the brooding boy next to him, except with a vest. 'He looks like a stereotypical ninja,' she thought.

"Who are you and what is your business in Konoha?"

'Well, I have two options: ignore them completely, or tell them who I am. Right, like they are going to believe some bullshit about coming from another universe.' She looked at the silver-haired man, amused at slight irritated waves coming from him.

'Who the hell cares? Let them see me.'

Sakura took her hood off, ignoring the gasp of surprise from the people in front of her. She smirked and let these unknown, other-universe people assess her like she already did behind her hood. Her right hand slowly crept behind her and caressed her tessen lovingly, ready to move if she needed to. Kakashi's eyes narrowed slightly at her right hand, which hid something.

'Most likely a weapon', he thought.

"You have pink hair!" The blond boy exclaimed, his finger pointing at her accusingly, although his voice was anything but. She raised her eyebrow at his antics. That was quite rude.

"Naruto, it's obviously dyed," said the girl beside him. Sakura already could tell that this girl would not get along with her.

"Unlike you, mine is natural." She then turned her focus to two silent males standing beside them, ignoring the reactions of the two louder ones. She could feel her mouth raise slightly at the corner as their surrounding just got slightly more tense, and she had no doubt that her eyes probably had that _glint_ that her sensei used to reprimand her about.

It looked like the silver-haired man and 'I hate the world' kid could sense the _glint_ too, for they have taken a defensive stance, the latter one slightly looking annoyed. In fact, even the louder ones beside them had stopped talking and shifted their positions to slightly offensive mode, ready to spring into action.

Just how she wanted.

"I will ask again," Kakashi narrowed his eyes when the stranger had malicious intent in her green eyes that probably could easily be mistaken as killer intent. It was slightly different though; it was more malicious, but he felt that she wouldn't kill her opponents in a battle. Strange…

"What is your purpose in Konoha?"

She smirked.

"You tell me."

Sasuke growled. His patience had already been tested thoroughly since the start of the day with Ami and Naruto constantly arguing, and now this _pink_ haired girl was making this ridiculously easy mission into a longer and slightly more troublesome one. He had better things to do, damn it.

"If that is your response, we have no choice but to make you answer."

The pink-haired girl took out a metal fan, tessen was the name if he remembered correctly from lesson from Academy all those years ago, and got into a strange position that he has never seen an enemy take before. Kakashi's eyes slighty narrowed at her foreign stance as well.

"Come on. Weren't you going to make me?"

"That's it," Sasuke leapt towards the girl, his onyx eyes lit in anger. This girl was keep ignoring Kakashi's request, delaying them. He had enough of this bullshit.

_(Come, come come…)_

Sakura dodged Sasuke's fist with fluidly and with minimal effort, like she has been taught, and pushed Sasuke with his own strength, making him fall with unexpected shift of gravity. Kakashi, seeing this, immediately narrowed his eyes at strange but fluid and graceful movement. Sasuke looked at her and quickly leapt towards her again, his onyx eyes slowly bleeding red.

Sasuke threw a kunai at Sakura, which was quickly deflected with simple opening movement of her tessen. He quickly threw a roundhouse kick at her, something that she dodged with a fluid arch of her back. She grabbed his ankle and in one movement, proceeded to throw him to the ground behind her.

Ami, seeing her crush getting thrown to the ground, rushed in to help her love. Sakura just smirked at the girl and waited for the right moment. When Ami was close enough, she shifted just slightly to the left and pushed her to the ground with two fingers. Ami fell on the ground with a 'thud.'

After seeing both of their teammates fall, Naruto and Kakashi looked at the girl with seriousness. They turned to each other, and without a word, leapt towards Sakura like predator hunting for prey. Sasuke, who recovered from his fall, quickly attacked the pink haired girl with malicious intent that was obvious to the onlooker. The four of them began a graceful, yet dangerous dance routine that left Ami at the sidelines.

Sakura didn't even care that a girl dropped out from this fight. Her mind went blank and she let the adrenaline and excitement of the battle consume her. She took hits and returned them back with full force, her fighting style changing into more offensive one rather than the peaceful, traditional method of tai chi chuan. Her sensei always scolded her for her fighting style, but she never could change what she truly felt like during fights. Excitement took over her body as she met their blow by blow, their step by step, her back arching and her attention sharp.

'Kami, I feel so _alive. '_

Sasuke fell slightly back, getting tired of the battle of taijutsu, and shouted a warning to his teammates before his hand fell to familiar sequence of seals.

"Grand fireball."

Sakura watched with wide eyes as he blew a huge fireball from his mouth. She quickly recovered and dodged to the side, and ran at him with her tessen ready. While Sasuke dodged her fist, he was distracted and couldn't react fast enough for her sharp tessen's edge. It managed to slash him across the arm, cutting it quite deeply.

Sakura turned around just in time to block the knives coming at her way. She caught one of them and threw it back at the direction where it came from. It wasn't like she never threw a knife before. Even though it wasn't her favorite weapon, her master degree in tai chi chuan required it so she was sufficient enough with them.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Sakura turned around, only to be faced with multiple versions of blond haired guy. Before she had time to be surprised and gape at him, they were all attacking her at once. She blocked and slashed them, one by one, quickly dispelling them. Although, what she didn't count on was the smoke from dispelling them blinding her sight, quickly leaving her in disadvantage.

'Where are they?'

She looked around furiously to locate the enemies, her sight still clouded. She sensed something at her back, but couldn't turn around fast enough to react to it. Kakashi put his fingers on her pressure point and she let out a small moan as his fingers made contact, before toppling over. He caught her before she fell to the ground, and sighed. This girl had given them quite a fight, whoever she was.

"Did you get her?" Naruto ran over to Kakashi, slightly huffing as his adrenaline still had not faded completely. Sasuke came over to Kakashi as well, followed by Ami who tried to look at Sasuke's slash on his arm.

"Yeah, I got her." Kakashi held her in his arms, looking quite relieved.

"I have no idea where she's from, but damn, she put up a pretty good fight, especially against all three of us at once." Kakashi said, looking at the girl he had in his arms. He was slightly amused to see that she still didn't let go of her tessen when she fell unconscious.

'It must be important to her,' he thought.

"Her stance was something that I've never seen before," Sasuke murmured, looking at the pink haired girl in frustration. She dodged and reacted to all of his attacks like it was nothing!

"Well, we should bring her to the Hokage, right? She's definitely a threat enough," Ami said, crossing her arms to her chest.

"Yes, we should." Kakashi jumped to the tree and started to make his way back to the village. Naruto, Sasuke and Ami soon followed, matching Kakashi's leisure pace with ease.

Kakashi sighed.

It was supposed to be an easy mission too.


End file.
